


The Gathering

by ewmyname



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU where the Warden arrives at Adamant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewmyname/pseuds/ewmyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an elf, as clear as daylight, and she was Dalish. But upon her body she wore the regaler of the Grey Wardens, their symbol blazed onto her chest plate. She eyed up Stroud for a moment, before letting out a bark of laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gathering

“If I had known there would’ve been a meeting with the Inquisitor, I may have turned up sooner.” The tense atmosphere of the crowd at Adamant Fortress distilled for a moment, when the hooded figure came forwards. Some of the Wardens tensed up, hushed awe and words of astonishment. They knew who spoke.

Aaron however, did not. She narrowed her eyes at the figure, clenching her bow tightly in her hands. A hand on her shoulder however stilled her, and she saw Stroud walk forwards and towards the person. They took their hood down, and out sprung dark, thick, curly black hair. Aaron sucked in a breath, nervous at whom this person was.

She was an elf, as clear as daylight, and she was Dalish. But upon her body she wore the regaler of the Grey Wardens, their symbol blazed onto her chest plate. She eyed up Stroud for a moment, before letting out a bark of laughter. Cassandra stirred nervously next to Aaron. Still, she did not know whom she was facing, but from the aura the elven woman gave she knew it was a person of authority. Sera hissed quietly, muttering something or other, Aaron couldn’t quite hear.

“Warden-Commander, I was not expecting you.” Stroud dipped his head in respect, and Aaron raised a brow.

“Warden-Commander? I thought that Clarel was the only one.” Aaron turned to where Clarel stood, looking at the elven woman as well. She looked at the much younger commander with an awe and respect Aaron couldn’t understand.

“In Orlais, she is. Ferelden however is another tale.” The elven woman spoke, coming forwards. “I am Elohris Mahariel.”

“Pardon?” Aaron completely turned her attention to Elohris then. She was short and stocky, surprising Aaron. She was muscular and curvy, unlike any elves Aaron had ever really seen before.

“Free Marcher yes?” She cocked her head to the side, elven eyes glowing in the dim light. “Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Hero of Ferelden, Arlessa of Amaranthine. Among my titles.” 

Realisation finally hit Aaron, and her eyes widened. She was facing the Hero of Ferelden. The same woman that Cassandra had said they’d tried to look for. The same woman whom could’ve been the Inquisitor if neither Hawke nor her had been unavailable or M.I.A.

“Not that I want to interrupt this moment or anything, but Inquisitor we have a blight to stop so if you could move along with your Warden friends.” Erimond spoke up then, waving his hand dismissively.

Elohris turned to the man, narrowing her eyes. Aaron watched as she pulled her bow and arrow from her back, rolling her shoulders in concentration. She had never seen the level of authority and command this woman exuded. For such a small person she held the room to attention. Aaron swore she could’ve commanded the world to move and it would have. 

“Ah, so you are the Tevinter asshole fucking my order over.” Before she could get angrier, Aaron waved her hand and turned to the majority of Wardens to address them instead.

“Wardens! Please, I have spared members of your order before, do not fight please!” 

The Warden’s moved in thought, murmurs generating. Aaron went on to speak, and she could see the change in Clarel’s demeanour and Erimond’s. She knew she could see Erimond knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Then he summoned the dragon, and everything went to shit.

The Hero of Ferelden was the first to come running after the Commander and Aaron was hot on her heels. But damn it, Elohris was fast. She moved with the delicacy and neatness of any elf, and barrelled through the horde of demons and rocketed over their heads. She disappeared for split seconds before re-emerging elsewhere. Aaron was in awe. 

Then everything went falling down, Hero of Ferelden, Inquisitor and all. Tumbling and falling and straight into the rift that had been waiting in the courtyard. Aaron was floating then, slamming against the rock of the fade with a deafening slam. 

“We’re in the fade.” Elohris’s voice floated through the air, reaching Aaron.

And she knew, she just knew that something, anything could go wrong here.


End file.
